<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>stubborn by GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393328">stubborn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm'>GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, georgie is a stubborn boy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm/pseuds/GeorgeHarrisonIsRestingHisArm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George hates Paul</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>McHarrison - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>stubborn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George hated Paul. </p><p>He hated his voice, and his hair. He hated his cocky attitude and his Teddy boy clothes. </p><p>Or, to reiterate, he hated how he looked so good. </p><p>He hated that his voice sounded like an angel and he hated how his hair was always soft. And he hated, how he was so cool.</p><p>But out of all those things there was one that he hated more than everything. </p><p>He hated how Paul would love him too much. Give him too much love. How he would hug him so tightly whenever he knew George was sad. </p><p>Or how he would ruffle his hair whenever John would make fun of his age. </p><p>So today in the studio when John yelled at him for getting the note wrong. George was walking home and Paul ran up to him, turned him around and gave him the biggest hug he could imagine. </p><p>George squirmed and kicked, and called him names. But Paul wouldn't budge. He just squeezed him tighter and tighter. George rolled his eyes and sighed. </p><p>He hated him. He hated him because he loved him too much. And maybe Paul would annoy him for the rest of his life but, hugging him right now, he couldn't help but smile.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>